


The bet

by Piason714



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Cursing, Minor Alec Hardison/Parker, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Everyone’s Cup of Tea, Rare Pairings, They are paired with every one on the planet but each other, They live to give each other a hard time, They never leave Boston, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piason714/pseuds/Piason714
Summary: Quinn had been working with the leverage team more and more the past year. He has set his sights on a certain thief
Relationships: Parker & Mr. Quinn (Leverage)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

“Parker, you want in on this “ Eliot called out

“Absolutely, I am going to destroy pretty boy.” Parker said fixing her meanest glare at said pretty boy. 

“Tsk tsk is that way to talk to an old friend. “ Quinn said with a smirk as he made his way to her.

Parker snorted and in a bored tone barely looked at him before replying “I wouldn’t call you a friend. More like a nuisance.”

He couldn’t help but grin “ you still think I’m pretty.” 

Eliot listened to their exchange and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew Quinn was attracted to Parker, and had warned him before picking her up that she was off limits. He also informed him of the consequences he would suffer at the hands of Eliot should he pursue her. Quinn’s response to his veiled threat was complexity expected 

Flashback to earlier that evening 

“ Her and geek boy broke up what 2 months ago. He is dating someone else. She seems ok with it. She is also a conscenting single adult. Unless you have feelings for her she is fair game. Do you have feelings for her Spencer? “

Eliot glared at him “ no I don’t have feelings for her. She is my best friend and like a sister to me. I’m not letting the second best hitter there is” Quinn raised his brow at the jab” try to get in her pants. She isn’t like that. Besides she barely tolerates you. The only reason she is coming out tonight is because I promised her you were paying for everything.”

Quinn felt a need to get a rise out of Eliot getting in the last word “we’ll see”

End of flashback 

“Let’s make this Interesting. “ Quinn said with a sly smirk on his face

Parker narrowed her eyes at him “I’m listening”

“You win I give you $1000 cash and I owe you a favor. If I win-.” He paused

“Quinn.” Eliot said in threatning tone

Quinn continued ignoring Eliot “I get one date with you. Just the two of us dinner or your crime of choice whatever you decide. I’ll be complete gentleman no touching.” He stopped and lowered his voice “ unless of course you want me to touch you.”

Parker’s eyes widened with Quinn’s last remark. She didn’t know where Quinn’s sudden persistence was coming from. They had worked together on several occasions. It seemed that Quinn had been working at least one job with them every month for the past year. They worked well together but it made her nervous when he had to touch her in any way. Her heart always beat a little faster and her stomach went floppy floppy. When they were not on the job and he was at the bar, Parker had become his favorite sparring parent. Not in physical sense but throwing insults. 

Quinn could tell he had an effect on Parker. Her mouth was slightly opened and she was speechless. He figured all it would take was one more push to get her to agree to his bet. 

“If you are to scared-“ that was all it took

Eliot suddenly felt like the 3rd wheel and was becoming bored. He rolled his eyes and started chatting up the pretty brunette who had been eyeing him all evening. All while keeping a close eye on the hitter and his teammate.

“I’m not scared. I’ll take your bet. Hope you have the cash to back up that mouth of yours.”she said “I’ll rack you break”

Quinn looked her over with a smirk and a wink 

The game was close and had caught the interest of several of the bar patrons. They were down to the eight ball and Quinn was trying to hide his nervousness. He knew what he was about to do was cheating but he really didn’t care as long as he won

As Parker lined up her shot and was focusing hard on making it Quinn quipped “so Parker you didn’t answer my question. Is that a yes or no to touching?” 

Parker did everything Archie taught her about focusing and not letting distractions interrupt her train of thought. None of those teachings worked. All she could think about suddenly was Quinn pushing her up against a wall kissing her . 

She quickly snapped out of her sudden daydream. She took her shot completely missing the eight ball. If looks could kill the hitter would be dead forty times over.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker was seething with rage as she stomped to Eliot, who couldn’t hide the smile on his face. At least they were amusing he thought.

“Kill him!” She demanded pointing her finger at the smiling Quinn 

“No Parker, I’m not going to kill him. You made the bet and didn’t set rules. You have to make good on it.” Eliot said. He knew Quinn wouldn’t hurt their thief. He is wasn’t happy about the situation but he knew Quinn wasn’t the worst option

Parker glared at him stomped her foot and proceeded to the bar ordering three shots of tequila. As bartender went to pour, Parker remembered who was paying.

“ oh no none of that I want top shelf the best you have available and it goes on my dates tab” as she nodded toward Quinn. The bartender who had been observing the group and payed attention to the best and the pool game, smiled at Parker and gave her a wink 

“You got it doll!”

“Hey guys you ready for to call it a night?” Eliot asked not taking his eyes off if the girl he had been chatting with.

Parker was still pouting over her defeat and was expressing her anger towards Eliot by refusing to aid him in his sexual encounter for the night. 

“It’s only 11:30 I’m not leaving till I put a sizable dent in Quinn’s credit card tab this evening. I’m not an agreeable wingman tonight Sparky.” She said in flat one. Eliot rolled his eyes and looked over at Quinn. 

“Why don’t you give me your keys I’ll make sure Debbie Downer gets home safe. You take a cab home and will link up tomorrow.” Quinn offered. Eliot was hesitant to hand over his keys. 

“You get her home safe, you hear me? If anything happens to Parker or my car…” Eliot didn’t have to finish. Quinn knew what he was getting at

“Parker, behave no killing Quinn, got it? And you will let him take you home. Otherwise I’ll make you only vegetables for the next week and Harrison gets to pick all the music in the car for a month.” The look of horror and disgust let Eliot know he had won this war. He walks over to Quinn 

“Don’t make me regret this Quinn. If anything happens to Parker, and I mean anything, I will remind everyone of what Eliot Spencer is capable of.” Eliot said in very low dangerous voice . Quinn just smirked at him.

“It’s a good thing you are leaving her in my care. Wouldn’t you agree Eliot a man with my qualifications, is the perfect candidate to get parker home” his smirk left his face and in low tone “Be careful who you threaten Spencer, or do you need a reminded of what I am capable off” 

Eliot just nodded “ if there is a scratch on my car you are buying me a new one. Answer your phone tomorrow, don’t take off with my ride for 3 days like you did last time,asshole”

As Eliot hesitantly walked out of the bar with his conquest for the evening, Parker sat at the bar ordering another round of shots. She turned back towards Quinn “ Cmon pretty boy. You wanted a date so bad! Let’s do shots” 

“Oh believe me honey we will be going on our date. However we are both going to be sober. As much as I would love to take body shots of tequila off of you all night “ Quinn wasn’t sure if she caught his remark so he played it casual “I’m driving. So unfortunately I can only do this one time. “

Before Parker realized what he was doing, Quinn pulled her hair off the left side of her neck. Slightly tugging on her hair he sprinkled salt on her neck. His lips went to her neck his toung licking up the salt before downing his shot, 

Parker sat in her bar stool completely stunned trying to act like brief moment had no effect on her.. How had Quinn made it past her defenses. Usually she avoided physical contact with anyone,except for her team, when any man had gotten a little to close for comfort before she would have stabbed him as soon as he would reach a hand out to her. Why had she let Quinn get so close? Why had she enjoyed it so much? As soon as he pulled away she found her self wanting to pull him back? 

When Hardison would touch or kiss her she never felt the electricity. At that moment she couldn’t even think straight and was seeing stars. She was afraid to look at Quinn.

Quinn was wrestling with his own thoughts. He hadn’t even kissed her, but just having his hand in her hair and his lips on her neck had his heart beating out of his chest and it took everything he had not to kiss her. It wasn’t a familiar feeling. Quinn was like Eliot in that department. It didn’t take much to get a woman in his bed once he turned on the charm, half the time he couldn’t remember their names. The thought of having Parker in his bed had him tightning the hold on his empty shot glass. He wanted to take his time and touch and lick every inch of her body. 

“I have to take a piss, no running off with a handsome stranger.” Quinn teased. He needed to collect himself and this was the only excuse he could come up with. 

Parker just slightly nodded, she was so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed the stranger approach. He had been watching Parker for some time waiting for Quinn to leave before making a move.

“Do you mind if I join you?” The deep voice startled Parker. She looked up to find the man smiling at her. 

“Oh my friend is sitting-“ Parker was cut off as he the stranger sat down

“I’m Sean. I couldn’t help but notice a beautiful woman sitting alone. Can I buy you a drink -“

“Alice and no thanks I’m here with a friend. He will be back any minute.” Parker said hoping he would take the hint 

He was a good looking guy. He was tall with short black hair and a good looking body. However, there was something about him that made her very uneasy. As soon as she made eye contact with him, warning bells were going off. After so many years working with Sophie, Parker had learned how to read people and trust her intuition. 

Sean wasn’t giving up that easy. The smile he gave her sent chills down her spine. Not like the ones Quinn had been giving her all night. These were different and he made her nervous, almost scared.

“How about a shot? To new friends?” He motioned to the bartender for 2 more shots of tequila. The bartender looked between him and Parker. She too had been getting the creepy vibe from Sean since he came in. She poured the shots. 

Parker looked at the shot hesitantly.Sean continued on “To new friends.” He winked at Parker “I swear I don’t bite.” He grabbed her upper thigh hard pulling himself closer to her “unless you want me too” his voice now had a dangerous tone to it.

“Move the hand or else-“

“Or else what?” He smirked and his hand went higher up, his grasp getting painfully tight on her thigh. “Let’s get out of here and go somewhere more private” releasing her thigh he grabbed her forearm with vice like grip. Parker reached around trying to find something to stab him with. She looked at the bartender who was wide eyed “Hey asshole she said let her go. It’s time for you to play your tab and leave!”

“Get your hands off of the lady now and I might let you leave here alive. Barely breathing and missing a hand, but alive.” Parker let out a breath she had been holding. She hadn’t seen Quinn come back. She looked at him and could see his demeanor had completely changed. She had never seen the hitter so enraged. The cold look in his eyes told her he was now in hitter mode.


End file.
